<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving In by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167696">Moving In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Moving In Together, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixal moves in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet (hopefully) :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unclear how it happened, exactly. Zane couldn’t remember if he’d asked Pixal to move in, or if Pixal had suggested it. Maybe neither of them had said anything. It just kinda happened naturally. </p>
<p>They’d cleared a room for Pixal to sleep in and Zane was helping her move her things.</p>
<p>“I hope I will not be a burden,” Pixal said, setting an armful of cardboard boxes in the corner. </p>
<p>“Of course you won’t,” reassured Zane, moving her dresser against the wall. </p>
<p>Pixal then turned toward him. “I am aware that my staying here is convenient for the team...” she said. </p>
<p>Zane blinked curiously at her. “But?”</p>
<p>Pixal looked down shyly, pink dusting her cheeks. “But what does this mean for us?” she asked.</p>
<p>Zane felt his heart pulse and he smiled. He went to stand in front of Pixal and took her hands, holding them to his chest. </p>
<p>“It means I get to see you every morning, every afternoon and every night,” he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Pixal’s forehead. “And it means that I am a very lucky man.”</p>
<p>Pixal smiles up at him. “So, you want me here?”</p>
<p>Zane chuckles and pulls her into his arms. “I want you here all the time.”</p>
<p>Pixal laid her head comfortably on his shoulder, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. “Then I’m a very lucky woman.”</p>
<p>Zane kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>